(REWRITE) Family Above All
by Kaylee100
Summary: Arabella James is Elijah Mikaelson's six year old daughter. What will happen when Arabella, Clarissa (Arabella's mother), Ryan (Arabella's little brother), and her Aunt Jewel and Uncle Lucas come to New Orleans? What about those dark faeries wanting Arabella and Hope? Will Dylan Raven, a dark fairy, stay loyal to his older sister? Elijah/OC and OCs. Re-write of Family Above All!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything! On my Tumblr, it holds teaser chapters and pics of my story!**

**Pairings: Elijah/Clarissa (OC), Klaus/Cami, Hayley/Derek (OC), Davina/Dylan (OC), and Lucas/Jewel (Both are OC)**

**I made some changes and decided to re-write and change a lot from the old version of Family Above All because I was starting to get lost and Arabella was becoming a little Mary Sue to me. I'm sorry to everyone!  
**

**This is just information of faeries for this chapter and there is a Elijah/OC (Arabella's mother). Hayley and Elijah are just friends.  
**

**Arabella is six years old, Ryan is three years old and you can see what they look like on my Tumblr. Derek Jones is Ryan's biological father.**

* * *

**Light Faeries:**

_**About:**_

A Light Fairy is one with nature, similar to a witch/warlock. They were the first immortal race, before Silas, and one of the first races created. Light Faeries were once very open to the witches, humans, werewolves and other supernatural creatures until Silas, Amara, and Tessa came around and released a dark fairy into the world, creating a dangerous race. The Dark Faeries caused destruction and the light faeries went into hiding and from then on they have been fighting a war between the Dark Faeries for over 2,000 years. They remained hidden until a young woman fell in love with an Original Vampire and caused hope for their losing race when she became pregnant with a miracle child that could save them all, but could also destroy them all.**  
**

_**Abilities:**_

Control Electricity/ Light Energy  
White Flame - Harms vampires, werewolves and dark faeries (takes them longer to heal)  
Immune to compulsion  
Superhuman Speed - Faster than some young vampires, fast like a blur  
Superhuman Strength - Stronger than werewolves  
Superhuman Senses - 5x better senses than humans  
Accelerated Healing - Fast healers  
Immortality - Like Vampires (At 18 to 25)

Visions - Future or past (rare ability)  
Empathy (rare ability)  
Telepathic (rare ability)  
Telepathically talk to Animals (rare ability)  
Telekinesis (rare ability)  
Control Water and Ice (rare ability)

**_Weakness:_**

Full Moon - Full Moon draws their energy (sort of)  
Steel - Burns skin  
Verbena - Burns skin and weakens fairy  
Silver Knife - Burns skin  
The Devil's Star - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another person's body.  
Magic - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Light/Dark Fairy.  
Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Light/Dark fairy pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning).

* * *

**Dark Faeries:**

_**About:**_

Dark Faeries are a race of dark magic, against nature and anything good. They were brought down to Earth when Silas and Tessa created the immortality spell and, unknowingly opened a portal to the underworld, releasing them. Dark Faeries have been causing agony and misery since they've awoken and have set a goal to have Hell on Earth, creating an army and killing all that is good. They have been at war with the Light Faeries for over 2,000 years with the Dark Faeries winning until the day a young light fairy woman fell in love with a Original vampire and became pregnant with a child that could save all that is good, but could also destroy all that is good.

_**Abilities:**_

Control Fire / Dark Energy  
Blue Flame - Harms vampires, werewolves and light faeries (takes them longer to heal)  
Immune to compulsion  
Superhuman Speed - Faster than some young vampires, fast like a blur  
Superhuman Strength - Stronger than werewolves  
Superhuman Senses - 5x better senses than humans  
Accelerated Healing - Fast healers  
Immortality - Like Vampires (At 18 to 25)

Control Blood (rare ability)  
Compulsion - Only humans and regular vampires (rare ability)  
Control Weather (rare ability)  
Cause Sickness - Only humans, but if their powerful they can cause sickness in supernatural creatures (rare ability)

**_Weakness:_**

Sun - Sun draws their energy (sort of)  
Steel - Burns skin  
Verbena - Burns skin and weakens fairy, too much can kill one  
Vervain - Same weakness as vampires.  
Silver Knife - Burns skin  
The Devil's Star - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another person's body.  
Magic - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Light/Dark Fairy.  
Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Light/Dark fairy pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning).

* * *

**Guardians:**

_**About:**_

Guardians were created when the war between Light and Dark Faeries started, almost 2,000 years ago. They were created to protect and help guide the good, whether their charge is a supernatural or human. A Guardian is a protector to their charge. They can being really anything from vampires, werewolves, witches, faeries, or any other creature, except human. They have a special bond with their charge, a special connection. The Guardian and charge can feel each others emotions, feel each others pain, and a Guardian can sense when their charge is in danger. Guardians are very protective, loyal, trustworthy, and truthful to their charge. Guardians are chosen by The Celestial Court, run by Angelic Beings, when they hit 17. The charges are chosen by how powerful they are and how they can be used for good or for evil. A Guardians life is connected to its charge, so if the charge truly dies then the Guardian dies.

_**Connection to Charge:**_

Telepathic Connection with Charge: Guardian's and their charge will be able to talk to each other telepathically, no matter how far they are from each other.

Empathetic Connection with Charge: Guardian's will be able to tell what emotion their charge is feeling and able to tell if Arabella is lying or not. A Guardian will feel their charge's feelings and their pain. If a charge is stabbed, their Guardian will feel that pain like she/he just got stabbed.

Bond Connection with Charge: Guardian's and their charge will have a special bond that they will be like sisters/brothers. Their bond is that they are very loyal, truthful, caring, and trusting towards each other and their bond will be unbreakable.

Life Connection with Charge: Guardian's cannot die unless their charge truly dies. So when the charge turns immortal, so will their Guardian because the Guardian and Charge is a bond for life. So if the Guardian dies, she/he will come back. A Guardian is also able to heal their charge if needed too.

* * *

**Half Vampire and Half Faerie (Hybrid Faerie):  
**

_**About:**_

A Half Vampire and Half Faerie, known as a Hybrid Faerie, is a cross breed between a male vampire and a female faerie. They are powerful, but it is clearly unknown because there is only one, Arabella James, the daughter of Clarissa James and Elijah Mikaelson. She is either the hope for the good side, the Light Faeries, or their ending, as it is said in the prophecy of her.

_**Abilities:**_

Control Electricity/ Light Energy  
White Flame - Harms vampires, werewolves and dark faeries (takes them longer to heal)  
Immune to compulsion  
Superhuman Speed - Faster than vampires, fast like a blur  
Superhuman Strength - Stronger than werewolves and 100 year old vampires  
Superhuman Senses - 20x better senses than humans  
Accelerated Healing - Extremely fast healers  
Immortality - Like Vampires (At 18 to 25) - Unknown

Visions - Future or past (rare ability)  
Empathy (rare ability)  
Telepathic (rare ability)  
Telepathically talk to Animals (rare ability)  
Telekinesis (rare ability)  
Control Water and Ice (rare ability)

**_Weakness: - Unknown  
_**

Verbena - Burns skin and weakens fairy  
Vervain - Burns skin and weakens fairy  
The Devil's Star - The devil's star can cause a 1000 cuts onto another person's body.  
Magic - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Light/Dark Fairy or Hybrid Fairy.  
Animal Blood - Animal blood weakens a Hybrid Fairies strength  
White Oak Ash Dagger - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Hybrid Fairy, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart.  
White Oak Stake - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Hybrid Fairy.  
Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Light/Dark fairy or Hybrid Fairy pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning).

* * *

**Psychics:**  
****

_**About:**_

Psychics are extremely powerful humans who are born with supernatural abilities. These abilities can include seeing into the past/present/future, moving objects with their mind, summoning/binding spirits, and reading minds. When first manifesting their abilities, they may experience severe headaches if they have precognitive abilities or may experience only mild headaches after developing their abilities further. **(A/N: Got this from Supernatural)**

_**Abilities:**_

Clairsentience - The ability to perceive the residual information of an object by touching it. Can get visions of the future of that objects  
Telepathy - The ability to mentally communicate with others, sometimes over a distance.  
Telekinesis - One of the rarest powers for a natural psychic, but also one of the most powerful; this allows them to move objects with their mind.  
Mediumship - The ability to communicate with the dead.  
Empathy - The ability to sense the emotions that a person is feeling.

**_Weakness:  
_**

All human weaknesses.

* * *

**This is just information for creatures in the story. The next chapter is the prologue. Remember if you want to see what they look like, go on my tumblr which has a link on my Bio!  
**

**Please, please review! I beg of you!**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: I don't own anything besides my OC characters! **On my Tumblr, it holds teaser chapters and pics of my story!****

******Pairings: Elijah/Clarissa (OC), Klaus/Cami, Hayley/Derek (OC), Davina/Dylan (OC), and Lucas/Jewel (Both are OC)******

**This is a few years after S1 of The Originals, but Rebekah didn't return yet and Hope wasn't taken away. Hope is three years old. This will be AU, but there are some stuff that has happened in Season 2 that will happen.  
**

* * *

**Prologue:**

They spoke of a young girl, in the future, that in a thousand years a child will be born. The child would have beautiful brown hair and eyes with remarkable abilities that no other could compare to her power. She will be a part of two species, one of the creature that drinks blood and roams the night, and the other creature that is all that is light in nature and good. Combined, they create a dangerous and powerful creature known as a Hybrid Fairy. This Hybrid Fairy was told to either to be the ending of all that is good or the ending of all that is evil...

For over a thousand years, faeries, both good and evil, have been searching for this child. Some have given up on the idea that the prophecy is true and some have been obsessed with the idea. Light Faeries want this child so that one day this creature can help them defeat their worst enemy: Dark Faeries.

There has been a war between the two races for over two thousand years because the warlock, Silas, and witch, Qetsiyah, created the immortality spell that opened a portal of a dark dimension. Ever since then we've been stuck in hiding because we do not trust the other supernatural creatures and we've been stuck in what seems like a endless war.

Guardians were created when the war started to protect all that is good. We decided to choose any supernatural creature that has died and has a good heart, rising them again to fight for that is good. They were chosen by how similar they are to their charge or their personalities. We decided to even have Guardians protect humans, needing as much light in this world as we possibly can, even though we were losing our hope.

Although, the Faeries hopes rose when Ester, a powerful witched, created the first vampires, blood drinkers. But that was when the war got even more bloodier. The faeries wanted to go procreate with these blood drinkers, but our elders told us that the time isn't right and we have to wait and be patient.

Through the years, the only thing that was happening was the war and the elders watching the Original Family, also called the Original Vampires, first of their kind. Nothing happened until in the year, 2005 on March 3rd, a young Light Fairy, Clarissa James meets the Original Vampire, Elijah Mikaelson.

They soon fell in love with each other, even knowing what the other is. But when Clarissa became impregnated with his child she fled, leaving a heart broken and confuse old vampire behind.

She has been in hiding with her daughter since with her younger sister and her brother-in-law. Clarissa even became pregnant with another child, three years later and has been kept hidden. Until September 12th, 2013, six years later.

This is my story...

* * *

**This is just a short chapter, but it's a prologue. Who do you guys think was narrating the story?**

**Please review for this chapter! Please!**


End file.
